Charmed: Survivor
by Kiseki-no-neko
Summary: You've heard of Survivor and you've heard of Charmed, now watch as the characters from Charmed get kidnapped to participate in Survivor!
1. Notes and Junk

Charmed: Survivor  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, or Survivor, but I'm sure that was obvious, if I did, would I be sitting here writing this? NOT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By: Bunny-chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whee, nother new fic for me! My first humorous one at that! Yay! I've never seen a Charmed/Survivor fic, so this should be fun! I hope you guys like this fic, and I need everybody's help, in a review, tell me where this should be held, like Egypt or something like that, and what the teams should be called, geez, I hope that's not too much work, but yeah, I'm having a major brain fart at the moment! Thanks for the help in advance guys/gals! Oh, and I'm only giving histories for the sisters, Leo and Cole, k?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Biographies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prudence Halliwell  
  
Age: 33  
  
Marital Status: Single  
  
Hometown: San Francisco, California  
  
Occupation: Angel  
  
Luxury Item: The Book of Shadows (she's very, very paranoid)  
  
Biography: The eldest Halliwell sister and former strongest witch in the Power of Three, Prue was killed in a battle against the Source's assassin, Shax. Prue's been living the good life (so to speak) up in Elderland for the past three years, until somebody yanked her back down to earth to participate in a reality show. Prue's extra pissed about that and has taken it upon herself to make everybody's life a living hell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper Halliwell  
  
Age: 30  
  
Marital Status: Divorced  
  
Hometown: San Francisco, California  
  
Occupation: Nightclub owner  
  
Luxury Item: Frying Pan  
  
Biography: Second eldest sister and strongest witch in the Power of Three, Piper Halliwell is an aggressive, bossy nagger. She's softened up a bit since having her son, Wyatt, nearly a year ago. After her husband and former Whitelighter decided to become an Elder, she divorced him and has been dating on and off for the last few months. Decided to participate to win the million dollars so she can pay some bills and take a little vacation time from P3.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe Halliwell  
  
Age: 28  
  
Marital Status: Divorced  
  
Hometown: San Francisco, California  
  
Occupation: Advice columnist  
  
Luxury Item: Shampoo  
  
Biography: Middle sister and weakest witch in the Power of Three, Phoebe used to be wild and carefree and hasn't changed much since her sister, Prue died, except now she has a job. Formally married to Cole Turner, she vanquished him a year ago, and has been dating Jason Dean up until recently, when he found out about her being a witch and dumped her. Is trying to win the million dollars to try and win Jason back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige Matthews  
  
Age: 26  
  
Marital Status: Single  
  
Hometown: San Francisco, California  
  
Occupation: Is working temp jobs  
  
Luxury Item: Pencils and Sketchpad  
  
Biography: Youngest sister and second strongest witch in the Power of Three, Paige Matthews was given up for adoption when she was a baby. Formally an only child, Paige is just starting to become less wild and has been trying to get another job since giving up her job as Social Worker last year. Having just recently broke up with Richard, Paige is focusing more on her witchly duties and finding another job. Is trying to win the money to start her own business.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leo Wyatt  
  
Age: 79  
  
Marital Status: Divorced  
  
Hometown: San Francisco, California  
  
Occupation: Elder  
  
Luxury Item: Picture of Piper and Wyatt  
  
Biography: Head Elder up in Elderland, he used to be a doctor and died while bandaging a soldier's head wound in WWII. For all the good he did, he was rewarded by becoming a Whitelighter. While undercover as a handyman, he fell in love with Piper Halliwell, the then middle sister. After many trials and heartbreak, they finally got married and after a while, had a son and named him Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. After the Titans were freed, he went up to Elderland, and helped what Elder's were left, and soon became head of the Elders. He and Piper are no longer married. Is trying to win the money to convince the other Elders to let him go back to earth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cole Turner  
  
Age: 100  
  
Marital Status: Divorced  
  
Occupation: None, used to be a lawyer  
  
Luxury Item: Laptop (with no e-mail and no chance of contacting the outside world)  
  
Biography: Formally Belthazor, formally the Source of All Evil, Cole Turner's past is all about evil. While on a mission to kill the CO's, he met and fell in love with the middle sister, Phoebe Halliwell. Eventually marrying her, he became human, until, he got deceived by the Seer, and, by trying to help the CO's, he became possessed by the Source. Nearly defeating the CO's, he was vanquished by Phoebe and her sisters. He survived in the Wasteland by his love for Phoebe and escaped the Wasteland with multiple powers, becoming invincible. He, once again got vanquished and was yanked out of hell by the same person who yanked Prue out of heaven. Is trying to win the money to win Phoebe back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glen Belland  
  
Age: 27  
  
Occupation: Traveler, or something!  
  
Luxury Item: Camera  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andy Trudeau  
  
Age: 34  
  
Occupation: Angel  
  
Luxury Item: Lucky sneakers  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dan Gordon  
  
Age: 31  
  
Occupation: Former baseball player (A.K.A. No idea what he does!)  
  
Luxury Item: Hair gel  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jason Dean  
  
Age: 30  
  
Occupation: Newspaper owner  
  
Luxury Item: Old Newspapers  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rex Buckland  
  
Age: 98  
  
Occupation: None (was roasting in hell with Hannah Webster)  
  
Luxury Item: Whisky (I just pegged him as a whisky type a dude)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darryl Morris  
  
Age: 34  
  
Occupation: Police Lieutenant  
  
Luxury Item: Police gun (without the bullets)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hannah Webster  
  
Age: 90  
  
Occupation: None (was roasting in hell with Rex Buckland)  
  
Luxury Item: Power stealing potion  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Abbey (No last name, weird eh?)  
  
Age: 29  
  
Occupation: Kitchen worker in jail  
  
Luxury Item: Collage of Prue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jenny Gordon  
  
Age: 16  
  
Occupation: High school student  
  
Luxury Item: CD Player  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bianca Phoenix  
  
Age: 25  
  
Occupation: Assassin  
  
Luxury Item: Tube of crimson lipstick  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Teams  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Orange Team  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prue Halliwell  
  
Phoebe Halliwell  
  
Jenny Gordon  
  
Bianca Phoenix  
  
Andy Trudeau  
  
Darryl Morris  
  
Jason Dean  
  
Rex Buckland  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Purple Team  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper Halliwell  
  
Paige Matthews  
  
Hannah Webster  
  
Abbey Stalker  
  
Leo Wyatt  
  
Glen Belland  
  
Cole Turner  
  
Dan Gordon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. PreDay 1

Charmed: Survivor  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By: Bunny-chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eh, so, I didn't get any reviews, even though stoopid FFN says I have two, but THEY DON'T SHOW UP! So, I decided to make up the team names and where it's gonna be held. I'm also gonna be lazy and take some challenges from previous Survivors, cuz, I'm lazy, and it's too hard to think of challenges myself! ^_^" Also, I think I might put three days into one chapter, it's easier that way! Oh, and, I base this fic, very, very, VERY loosely on stuff by KT, VERY loosely I tell ya! So, yeah, enjoy, AND REVIEW THIS TIME! Thank ya kindly!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Secluded Room #1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper picked at her nails and looked up at the ceiling in annoyance, "Why the hell are we here again?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Prue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why are you being so bitchy Prue?" Phoebe whined, "Piper didn't even do anything to you!"  
  
"Gee, thanks Phoebe." Piper rolled her eyes, "Like I really need your help."  
  
"Gee Phoebe, why am I being so bitchy?" Prue asked sarcastically, "Maybe it's because I got plucked outta Elderland and sent back down to earth, ya think that's it?"  
  
"I don't know." Phoebe blinked, "Is it?"  
  
"Dumbass." Piper smacked Phoebe.  
  
"Come on, can't we all just get along?" Paige asked.  
  
"NO!" Prue and Piper yelled in unison.  
  
Paige shrugged, "Well, it was worth asking."  
  
Abbey traced her fingers over her collage of Prue before staring back up at the real person, "You are so beautiful." Abbey squealed and prodded at Prue's dress.  
  
"Damn it, keep your filthy hands off me!" Prue screamed and TKed Abbey into a wall, "You don't deserve to touch me."  
  
Bianca applied more crimson lipstick to her lips, "She's right you know, your just some psycho maniac, totally un-deserving to touch Prue."  
  
"And you think YOU are?" Prue snorted, "NOBODY'S good enough to touch ME, the great Queen Prue. And don't ANYBODY forget it!"  
  
"Ooh, ego much?" Jenny scoffed and leaned back in her chair.  
  
Hannah bit the inside of her cheek slightly and handed Prue a glass of iced tea, "Iced tea?" she asked brightly.  
  
"Ew, I HATE iced tea. Especially if YOU gave it to me." And with that, Prue dumped the glass of iced tea on Hannah's head.  
  
"HEY! That was TOTALLY un-called for!" Hannah whined, before running off to a corner of the room, far, far away from Prue.  
  
"This....is....boring....a lot..." Phoebe said, trailing off, before trying to touch her nose with her tongue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Secluded Room #2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tra la la la la, la la la, laaaa!" Darryl sang tunelessly.  
  
"What the hell are you singing for?" Cole questioned.  
  
"My best friend is back!" Darryl squealed, "I must SING!"  
  
"Dumbass." Cole rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey Leo, didja know your head looks like a fruit?" Glen questioned.  
  
"I refuse to comment on that!" Leo huffed and stared at a wall.  
  
Jason squinted at Cole, "You look awfully familiar..."  
  
"I don't see HOW, I've never seen your pitiful face in my entire existence." Cole scoffed, who the hell was that jerk anyway? All Cole knew was, he hated him, loathed him, detested him.  
  
Rex perked up and looked at Cole, "Hey, I know you! You were Belthazar!"  
  
"Yup, that was I. And if I remember correctly, you were stoopid enough to go and try the kill the CO's, am I right?" Cole smirked at Rex.  
  
"W-well, you tried too, and FAILED might I add!" Rex replied.  
  
"Yes, but I was MUCH stronger than you, and LASTED longer than you as well, let us not forget THAT fact." Cole huffed and scribbled Rex's name onto his hate list.  
  
"I hate you!" Dan glared at Leo, "I loathe you. You should die!"  
  
Leo rolled his eyes and smacked Dan, "Shut up, before I smack the bajesus outta you again!"  
  
Andy banged his head against the wall, trying desperately to knock himself out, "Please, Elders, beam me back up, PLEASE! I beg of you!"  
  
"Don't you like being back with us Andy?" Darryl sniffled.  
  
"Would I be banging my head against this wall if I did?" Andy scoffed and went back to banging his head on the wall.  
  
"Get yer asses out here!" A voice shrieked as the door magically opened.  
  
"That's our cue dudes, let's rock n roll!" Glen said gleefully before prancing out the room.  
  
"We had cues?" Leo blinked and walked out the room, followed by the other men.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doin here?" Paige asked as she the guys.  
  
"Don't know, don't care, wanna go back to Elderland." Andy whined.  
  
"I hear ya Andy." Prue sighed.  
  
"So, does anybody know why we're he-"a loud clapping cut off Piper.  
  
(AN: Guess whose here? No really, GUESS! **crickets chirp** FINE, don't guess then, just read! **pouts**)  
  
"Welcome my magically intelligent friends." Out of the shadows stepped....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wahahaha! Who's the host of this crappy thing? Any guesses? Any particular person you WANT to host it? If all else fails, I'll be glad to host it! **Everybody screams in protest** **whaps the screaming people* So, review away! Live long and eat cake! 


End file.
